Manzi
|} Das Afrikanische Elefantenkuhkalb Manzi lebt mit ihrer Großmutter und ihren Halbgeschwistern sowie weiteren Elefantenkühen im englischen Howletts Wild Animal Park (Bekesbourne) nahe Canterbury (Grafschaft Kent), der heute von Damian Aspinal betrieben wird. Manzi wurde etwa Mitte Mai 2010 nachts im Howletts Park geboren. Sie ist die einzige Tochter der ebenfalls dort am 25.10.1998 geborenen Afrikanerin Justa†. Als die Pfleger morgens das Neugeborene im Stall entdeckten, stand Justa† in der anderen Ecke ihrer Box und wollte ihr Kind nicht nur nicht säugen, sondern verhielt sich aggressiv gegen Manzi. Die Pfleger entschieden sich, das junge Elefantenbaby von der Mutter zu trennen und mit der Hand aufzuziehen, was eine ständige Betreuung bedeutete. Nach einem unsicheren Start begann das Kalb dank Spezialmilch (aber ohne die als Schutz gegen Infektionen wichtige mütterliche Kolostralmilch) zu Kräften zu kommen. Im Laufe der ersten Woche begann zudem Justa†, ihr Kind zu akzeptieren, und zwei Wochen nach der Geburt konnte Manzi dann auch anfangen, bei ihr zu trinken. Mit der Zeit konnte auch die Zufütterung der Pfleger ganz unterbleiben, und Justa† nährte Manzi allmählich ausschließlich. So wuchs das Band zwischen Mutter und Tochter. Justa† konnte schließlich auch Manzi in die Elefantengruppe einführen, wobei Manzi'''s Großmutter Stavit† (aus dem Zoo Ramat Gan) sich zunächst ebenfalls aggressiv gegen den Nachwuchs gestellt hatte. Sechs Wochen nach ihrer Geburt wurde ihre Integration in die Elefantengruppe bekannt gegeben. Seitdem gehört '''Manzi als jüngster Nachwuchs ganz dazu. Manzi ist zudem Tochter von Howletts' Zuchtbullen Jums, der auch der Vater ihrer Mutter ist, womit hier (nach einem Kalb von Justas† Halbschwester Umna†) der zweite Fall von Inzucht in Howletts Tierpark aufgetreten ist, der sich fortsetzen könnte, wenn sich Jums mit weiteren seiner (halb)erwachsenen Töchter, die ja alle ebenfalls dort leben, paaren sollte. Insgesamt ist Manzi das inzwischen viertjüngste von insgesamt fünfzehn Kälbern ihres Vaters, von denen bis auf die älteren Söhne Jassa, Jumar, Juva† und Janu (noch) alle in Howletts Wild Animal Park leben. Mit den Kuhkälbern Uzuri und Etana, beide 2008 geboren, hat sie zwei etwas ältere Spielgefährten. Anfang Oktober 2010 starb Manzi'''s Mutter Justa† im Alter von nicht einmal zwölf Jahren und ließ '''Manzi mit fünf Monaten allein zurück. Die Pfleger bemühten sich anschließend um Familienanschluss für sie bei der ebenfalls aus Ramat Gan kommende 23jährigen Elefantenkuh und dreifachen Mutter Tammi (einer Halbschwester von Manzis Großmutter Stavit†), die mit ihren Kindern Jara und Uzuri im Wildtierpark lebt. Dafür wurden Manzi sowie Tammi mit ihren Töchtern vom Rest der Elefantenherde abgesondert, um die Bindungen untereinander wachsen zu lassenElephant Update, Beitrag von monkeyworld im Zoochat-Forum zu Howletts auf www.zoochat.com. Inoffiziell wurde von Manzi anfänglich auch unter dem Namen "Nelly" berichtet. Ob es sich um einen vorläufigen Namen, einen Rufnamen oder anderes handelt, ist nicht bekannt. Manzi ist ein Abkömmling des israelischen Zuchtbullen Yossi in Ramat Gan, dessen Urenkelin sie ist. Im dortigen Zoo leben außerdem noch Manzi'''s Urgroßmutter Aviva, die Mutter von Stavit†, und ihre Ururgroßmutter Bahati, die Mutter von Yossi auf der Anlage der Afrikanischen Elefanten. '''Manzi ist der einzige afrikanische Elefant in Europa dessen Urgroßvater im Zoo geboren wurde. Im Herbst 2015 wurde Jums abgegeben und Coco, der junge Zuchtbulle aus Spanien kam. Manzi hat somit einen Zuchtpartner für die nahe Zukunft erhalten. Weblinks *REMARKABLE TURNAROUND FOR HOWLETTS ELEPHANT CALF, Artikel auf www.worldzootoday.com. *Afrikanischer Elefant Nelly im Howletts Wild Animal Park, Foto von Nell auf www.flickr.com. *Pictures: Poor baby had an el-ephant of a time, Artikel auf www.kentonline.co.uk. *Howletts Elephant Group, Vorstellung der Elefantengruppe in Howletts mit Manzis "offiziellem" Namen auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Howletts Wild Animal Park Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich